Skailler
|secondary = , , |crew = Team Star Flash |former = Team Star Wolf |skill = Quarter-professional |birth = |location = Germany }} Skailler (also known as Cookies) is a competitive Super Smash Flash 2 player from Germany. He first appeared at Hypest 4, where he placed 5th. Since then, he has been around the community both as a player and a Tournament Organizer. He has a friendly rivalry with ''CSWooly'', with whom he founded the clan Team Star Flash alongside with TheCodeSamurai and MMLegends. Within said clan, he is responsible for both creating tournaments and taking care of the Royale Court Rankings, a ranking system for all tournaments hosted by members of Team Star Flash. He is one of the few mains in the community. While he isn´t outstandingly good with him, he nonetheless consistently places near Top 10 or in Top 10 in tournaments. As mentioned above, Skailler is also active as an TO, bringing to live the HYPE! Teams Tournament series (A series for Teams Tournaments, which was cancelled after the fifth installment and later was revived under the name HYPE! Royale) and reviving the tournament series Flash Royale by CSWooly. However, he often leaves the main organisation to his fellow TO, only stepping in if assistance is required. He is also the creator of a Chibi-Robo guide, which can be found here. Skailler is ranked 45th on the Flash Collective Rankings and 34th on the X Scoring System. As a player Skailler is infamous for his heavy abuse of Chibi-Robo´s long ranged grab and forward smash. While both of these move are high ranged, he also leaves himself wide open to counterattack, which has been his downfall multiple times. He also tends to the Chibi-Blaster quite often in close range, again leaving him suspectible to any sort of well spaced counterattack. His mindset is also rather fragile, and he can easily lose an entire set just because he lost a stock in a seemingly "lame" way, or picking characters he has no real experience with in an attempt to deal with Chibi´s worst high tier matchups. As a result of this, Skailler also used to switch mains on a regular basis until settling with Chibi-Robo, but he still struggles to find a solid backup for said character and thus tends to go for the aforementioned odd character choices. When he does get around these issues however, Skailler uses his low-tier character to the best of his abilities with a passive aggressive playstyle, using the disjoints of his character to zone, combo and KO opponents, even against characters that usually do well against his main. While his bad habits are easy to exploit by a skilled player, he still is able to take games of a majority of the community on a good day, usually getting close to beat even the more skilled players in the community. As a tournament organizer The sole reason Skailler became a TO was out of frustration after Huey cancelled his planned doubles tournament without a word of notice. A few weeks later, he initiated the moderately successful HYPE! Teams Tournament series, which was cancelled after the fifth installment after some major misconceptions and faulty decisions on his part. A while after joining Team Star Flash, Skailler once again wanted to try his luck as a TO. Due to this, he revived the Flash Royale series, originally hosted by his friend DSwift, and his own tournament series, now under the name of HYPE! Royale. Additionally, he invented the Turbo Royale series, focusing on the turbo mode of SSF2. With the exception of the latter, all of these are being hosted on a regular basis and now even have their own ranking system, the Royale Court Rankings, which he also is responsible for. He also came up with the current two stage system that was implemented in the Flash Royale events, starting with Flash Royale. Despite this, Skailler often is nothing more than an assistant, leaving the organizing to fellow TOs most of the time, only helping out if his help is needed. A notable example of this would be Flash Royale 2, where he left the tournament despite being the only TO left, forcing RemPrower to finish his job instead. Skailler was also a part of Hypest Tournaments for a while as the result of a deal of said organization with Team Star Flash. The deal however soon ended after Skailler failed to show up over the course of multiple weeks. Notable tournament placing Since his debut at Hypest 4, Skailler has attended a multitude of tournaments, in which he placed more or less convincing. Salty Suites *Tails Dittos vs. Tailscopter: Won 3-2 and a huge pack of Cookies which later formed his alias, Cookies. *Falcon Dittos vs. Jorrja is worse: "Won" 2-1 and is banned from Blue Falcon for one year. *Kirby Dittos vs. ''CSWooly'': Won 5-1 and banned his opponent from using Lime Kirby for one year. *Tails Dittos vs. Lunary: Lost 3-0 as well as his pride, his nick Skailler and his Tails color for 6 months. *Tails Dittos vs. Chaos0: Lost 3-2 onstream and the chance to be called Top 3 Tails. *Lloyd Dittos vs. Jammy: Won 3-1 and banned his opponent from using Green Lloyd for one year. *Salty Runback vs. Jammy: Lost 4-0 and the previous victory. *Salty Runback vs Lunary: Lost 5-0 and the rest of his pride. *Chibi-Robo Dittos vs. Kyoz: Lost 5-0 and is forced to play Chibi-Robo only until the release of Beta. Ironically, he started to place better in tournaments after this. *Salty Runback vs. CSWooly: Had to forfeit at the standing of 1-3 due to the Salty Suite loss against Kyoz. Lost the previous victory and had to lift the color ban. Category:Chibi-Robo players Category:Competitive players Category:German players Category:Players Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series